Flying High
by symbiotic
Summary: Shirley gets a package of cannabis in the mail and decides to smoke some of it with Francesca on a particularly quiet day. But what happens when the other witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing catch a whiff of their pot smoking escapades? The results might surprise you. MioxMinna. All witches present. Contains drug references and mild sexual content.
1. Mail Call

**Warning: This story contains drug use, profanity, and mild sexual content. If you don't like any of that, turn back now.**

**AN: This was originally intended to be posted as a one shot, but the sheer number of ideas prevented it from being such. Instead, its going to be posted in short chapters that will be around 2000-3000 words or so (most likely in between that). Also, while this does borderline on a crackfic, much of this is still grounded in the same historical based reality that Strike Witches is based in.**

**Criticism is always appreciated! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I probably will enjoy writing it.**

**-Symbiotic**

* * *

Chapter 1-Mail Call

* * *

_July 1945_  
_501st Base of Operations  
Romagna, Italy_

* * *

When the witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing gathered in the briefing room of their Romagnan base, the squadron's commanding officers, Major Mio Sakamoto and Lieutenant Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, took their places at the front of the room. The other witches sat at tables.

"Attention!" Mio barked. The other witches stood up from their seats and held their hands at their sides. Each of the witches stared stoically as Minna took her place at the podium in front of the room. Mio scanned the room with her right eye to make sure that all the witches stood at attention as their commanding officer got ready to speak. She herself stood as still as a tree, not giving away any indication that she was watching the other witches.

Minna took her place at the podium and looked around the room at the witches of the 501st. "At ease," she ordered. The other witches sat down in their seats and looked at their commanding officer. Mio took her own seat next to Yoshika Miyafuji and Lynette Bishop. Francesca Lucchini placed her head back on the table and fell back to sleep. Charlotte "Shirley" Yeager picked her legs up onto the wooden table in front of her, leaned back in her seat, and smirked.

"Show some more respect, Liberion," Gertrud Barkhorn said. Shirley glanced over to her left at the Karsland commander. She sat sternly in her place with her hands on the table. "It is unprofessional for a soldier to have her feet up on the table like that."

"Says you, Karlslander," Shirley remarked. Gertrud gnashed her teeth and clenched her fists before turning attention back to Minna. Shirley giggled at Gertrud's irritation.

"Forward observation posts near Monte Cassino have reported a lull in neuroi activity over the past several days," Minna began. "Though all is currently quiet along the front and there are no signs of any new neuroi massing, we ask all of you to maintain full combat readiness should the need arise. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the witches said in unison. Minna then looked over at Mio and waited for any sign of affirmation to continue. Mio obliged and gave Minna a nod with a smile.

"With all operational matters aside, Major Sakomoto and I have the delight of reporting that the mail has just arrived for all of us," Minna said. She demeanor of the witches shifted from one of seriousness to one of exuberance.

Minna reached behind her podium and took out a large linen bag. She placed the bag upon the table, opened it up, and began to rummage inside. "Lets see here," she said. The other witches looked on with anticipation and curiosity. After a few seconds of feeling around, Minna pulled out two small black boxes with the red and black Karlsland flag on it. "Commander Barkhorn, Lieutenant Hartmann."

The two Karlsland witches stood up from their chairs as Minna walked over and placed one box in each witch's hands. Each one stood in a stone cold manner as Minna presented the boxes to each witch. "Your Swords and Oak Leaves have finally arrived."

"Javol!" Erica exclaimed. She opened the box slowly, revealing the golden oak leaves and crossed swords that were part of the Knight's Cross medals that each witch had received for their distinctive service to Karlsland. Their glistening golden sheen made Erica smile. "Danke, Minna."

"Bitte, Lieutenant Hartmann," Minna said. She smiled at the blonde witch and received another smile in return before she began to rummage in the bag again. After a few moments of searching her hand emerged from the bag holding a small white box with an attached envelope. The stamp on the envelope depicted the flag of Gallia.

"Lieutenant Closterman." Perrine walked up to Minna in a dignified manner and Minna presented the box in her hands. The Gallian witch gave Minna a Gallian salute and then went back to her seat. After opening the letter presented with the box and reading its contents, the Gallian witch opened the small white box up and gasped at what was inside. The other witches glanced over from their seat.

"Qu'est-ce c'est joli!" Perrine exclaimed. The other witches looked as Perrine removed a necklace of pearls from the box. Perrine held them straight out in the light for all to see, watching them with glee as they glistened in the sunlight reflected into the room by the windows. "I haven't such beautiful pearls in years!"

Yoshika and Lynette looked on in awe at the small white spheres that were banded together. Perrine held them in her hands while the two younger witches looked on. "Why, these would fetch a great price on the open market! The potential payout would go a long way toward the Gallian recovery efforts."

"Wow, Perrine-san," Yoshika said. She watched Perrine place the pearls back in the box. "You're so generous."

"Oh, Miyafuji," Perrine snickered. "A noble lady Gallia always devotes herself to her people first and foremost. Any acceptance of extravagant gifts in a time of crisis would be very uncouth of me."

"Oh, right," Yoshika sighed. She sat back in her seat next to Lynette as Minna continued to pass out the mail to the other witches. Yoshika looked on out the window until Minna placed a letter in her face.

"For you, Sergeant Miyafuji," Minna said.

"Arigato, Lieutenant Colonel Wilcke!" She bowed her head and earned a smile from Minna before the higher ranking witch walked on to pass out the mail. Yoshika looked down at the letter and took note of the sender of the letter. When she laid eyes on who the letter was addressed from she smiled and tore open the envelope. Lynette looked on as Yoshika pulled a lined piece of paper from the envelope and began to read it. Yoshika's smile stretched from ear to hear as she read the letter.

"Who's it from, Yoshika?" Lynette asked.

"Lynn-chan, its from my mother and grandmother!" Yoshika exclaimed. She scanned the letter slowly with eager eyes and an excited smile across her face. "I haven't heard from them in weeks!" Lynette looked on as Yoshika read the letter in excitement, not noticing Minna slide a package with her own name on it up to Lynette's seat at the table.

"What's this?" Lynette asked. Yoshika set her letter down and looked over at Lynette as she undid the twine on the parcel and opened up the attached envelope. Like Yoshika, she read over the letter with excitement as she learned it was sent to her from her mother, Minnie Bishop, and that the package was a new tea set and a box of exotic teas that her mother had collected for her. Lynette opened up the box to reveal a set of ornate blue and white china tea cups and saucers along with a matching blue and white tea kettle. Inside with the tea set was a box with various organized tea bags. Yoshika and Lynette spoke with glee about putting the tea set and the new teas to good use.

As the other witches continued to receive their gifts, Shirley and Francesca both remained relaxed. Shirley kept herself leaned back in her chair with her legs up on the table while Francesca continued to nap with her head resting on her hands. Shirley whistled herself a song as Minna continued to pass about the mail throughout the room, moving her feet left and right as her commanding officer moved about the room. She looked on as Eila Juulitanen received a new set of tarot cards, Mio was given a box containing more medals from the Empire of Fuso, and Minna gleefully revealed a set of three vinyl records from the bag. Shirley looked on with a smile at her fellow witches opening and marveling over their mail. Francesca continued to sleep.

"I got one more package here," Minna said. She reached into the bag and pulled out another twine wrapped parcel. As soon as she pulled it out, a peculiar odor graced Minna's nose. The odor was one that she had never smelled before, a pungent smell that brought to mind the scent of fresh cut grass mixed with blue cheese. Minna sniffed the package again and grimaced. The odor was far more pungent then what she initially imagined. "Ugh, Captain Yeager, I think this if for you?" She glanced at the package once more while covering her face and noticed that it was sent from New Hispania, a nation to the south of the United States of Liberion. Minna raised an eyebrow at the address of the sender. "I don't know what you had sent from New Hispania, Captain Yeager, but I think its spoiled," Minna remarked. She pinched her nostrils shut and held the package at arms length.

"Hmm?" Shirley glanced over her shoulder and looked at her commanding officer walking over with a disgusted look on her face. Shirley sniffed the air herself and smiled, reaching out to take the package as it neared closer to her eagerly took the parcel and smelled it again. The smell was exactly what she wanted to smell. It was a sign that what she had ordered from New Hispania had arrived. She turned her attention toward Francesca, who was still sleeping on the table.

"Hey, Lucchini," Shirley whispered. She tapped Francesca on the shoulder and watched the young Romagnan witch open up her eyes. "Get a whiff of what I got for us."

Francesca let out a groggy yawn and leaned over to sniffed the package. Her eyes burst open and she darted up from her seat. She reached for the package and went to open it up. Shirley ripped the package away from her and held it up in the air over her head. Francesca jumped up and down as Shirley held the package up over her head. The other witches looked on with curiosity as to what Francesca was jumping over. None of them were close enough to the package to notice the pungent odor emerging from the package.

"I'm so sorry," Shirley remarked. None of the other witches could see the smile on her face as she held her nose. "I think a friend in New Hispania sent me something to cook for us, but I guess it went bad in the package. I think I'll go throw it out now."

She looked down and winked her right eye at Francesca, trying to be as subtle as possible. Francesca bound over to Minna with her hand over her nose. "Minna, can I go with Shirley and throw out the spoiled package? Please? Please please please please please please!"

Minna held her hand over her face and waved her hand toward the direction of the briefing room door. "Aye aye, go ahead, Lucchini! Just get it out of here you two. Mach schnell!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shirley stated. The other witches looked on at Shirley, curious as to why she sounded so eager to throw out the contents of her package. None of them were given much time at the moment to ponder on the matter. Before they could even ask Shirley what was inside of the package or get a whiff of what was inside, Shirley and Francesca had burst out the door and slammed it behind them. Minna sighed and removed her fingers from her nose. The other witches looked on at their commanding officer with perplexed looks on their faces.

"As you were, witches. You're all dismissed."


	2. The First Light

Chapter 2-The First Light

* * *

Francesca continued to bounce around Shirley's feet as the two witches speed walked through the corridors of the 501st's Romagnan air base. The young witch sprung about on the balls of her feet as she walked with Shirley, making circles around the Liberion witch as she walked along. Each time she jumped Shirley would switch the hand that was holding her package over her head. When Francesca would jump at Shirley's left side, Shirley would switch it to her right hand. And when Francesca went after Shirley's right arm, she simply switched the package to her left hand. Francesca remained every persistent

Shirley kept this game up until Francesca and herself reached her personal quarters on the base. When they arrived in her room Shirley shoved aside the nuts, bolts, wrenches, screwdrivers, and other tools that were scattered about her desk. She picked up a small Romagnan knife that Francesca had given her and used it to tear the twine that had tied up the package tightly. Francesca looked on with bountiful anticipation. She wanted the package to be opened already. Shirley was taking too long.

"Come on, Shirley," Francesca whined. Shirley could hear the anticipation on her voice. "Open it up already!"

Shirley held up her right hand in Francesca's face and smiled. "Slow down, Lucchini. We have plenty of time. There's no need to rush things."

"But Shirley," Francesca sighed. "We haven't got any of this stuff in forever!"

"Hence why we should savor it," Shirley said. She winked at the younger witch. Francesca gave her a blank look.

Shirley removed the envelope attached to the package and tore it open with her finger. She reached into the vanilla colored envelope and pulled out a white piece of paper laden with small but just legible enough hand held it up in to the light and began to read it out loud. The letter read:

_ Shirley,  
__It is so good to be able to hear from you again. My family wondered if I would ever hear from you again, but I knew that you would always keep contact with me no matter what. I am very glad you did. It makes me so happy to know that you are okay and able to stay in touch in the thick of fighting the neuroi.  
I still wonder when you will be able to visit Nueva Hispania again. It has been almost two years since you last were able to visit and I really would like to see you again. Mi madre would love to be able to cook for you again, and she would love to meet all your amigas that you've made overseas. She thinks she has a dish that could please each of them! When you come again your amigas, yourself, and I should try to rent a villa on the beach __in Cabo San Lucas. Mi amigo Josue thinks he can get us a great deal on a place. You remember Josue, right? Gosh, he never stops talking about you, your amigas from Liberion, and that night we had in Tijuana! It is a night I will never forget either.  
I hope I have sent you enough marijuana for you and all your amigas in Europe to enjoy. I'd hate to know that you smoked all that good stuff by yourself! Please keep in touch and write back as much as you can. And above all, stay safe and come back soon. We all miss you very much.  
Your friend,  
Rodrigo Guerrero  
_

Francesca continued to give Shirley a blank stare, as if to suggest that she didn't understand why the package remained sealed. "Piece of advice for you, Lucchini. Whenever you receive a package and there is a letter attached to it, always read the letter first. Its the polite, considerate thing to do."

"Agh why are you acting like Four Eyes, Shirley?" Lucchini asked. "Just open the damn package already. I wanna take a hit!"

Shirley sighed lightly and rolled her eyes. Francesca never failed to be impatient when she wanted to be. She cut open the package with her knife and spread apart the package wrapping. Inside the parcel were two other small packages; a linen bag and a small package of cigarette papers. Shirley picked up the bag and sniffed it again. The smell was unmistakable, a strong odor that she found far more pleasant then Minna did. And then she opened up the package and put it up to Lucchini's eyes.

Francesca ogled the contents of the bag. Inside were the buds, leaves, and stems of cannabis. She took a long whiff of the scent emerging from the bag and smiled. Like Shirley she had eagerly awaited receiving the package from New Hispania, and being able to get a whiff of its contents was incredibly pleasing to her. The smell made her sigh in bliss as she handed it back to Shirley.

Shirley then took the package and emptied some of its contents onto her desk. She took a piece of cigarette paper and licked the adhesive on the other side, ensuring that both sides of the cigarette would stay attached. She then took some of the marijuana and placed it in the cigarette paper. She then rolled up the cigarette paper tightly to make a joint, sweeping up all the excess marijuana pieces that had fallen out of the cigarette and putting them back in the bag. She took another whiff of the bag and smiled again. The smell made her grin ear to ear.

Francesca reached onto one of the shelves under Shirley's desk and grabbed a metal ammo box. She opened it up to reveal Shirley's massive collection of lighters. The lights were all lined up evenly in the box and their metallic sheen glistened in the light of the room. Shirley reached in and pulled out one of her favorite lighters, a custom made Zippo which had been machined with the image of a cottontail rabbit into the metal. Shirley smiled at the small contraption in her hands and didn't notice Francesca reach over and take the joint Shirley had rolled from Shirley's desk and put it between her lips.

"Come on, light me up already!" the younger witch begged. "Please?"

Shirley giggled and bent down in front of Francesca. "As you wish, _Signorina Lucchini._" She flicked the metal wheel lock on the lighter and watched it strike the flint and produce a spark. A flame jumped from the lighter and caught the cigarette in Francesca's mouth. Francesca began to puff as Shirley held the lighter against the cigarette for a moment until it was lit. She moved her cheeks in and out while inhaling until she felt she had taken in too much smoke. When she stopped, she coughed violently and exhaled, inhaling some clean air before she again took another hit and coughed more.

Shirley smirked as the younger witch took another drags from the joint. The younger witch was taking longer drags then she expected. "You alright, Lucchini?" Shirley asked. Francesca coughed for a few more seconds before she handed the joint back to Shirley.

"That stuff is strong!" Francesca exclaimed. She took a few deep breaths of clean air. "Your friend from Nueva Hispania outdid himself this time."

"Isn't it great to have international friends, Lucchini?" Shirley remarked. She took the joint from Francesca's hands and put it between her lips before taking a hit from the joint herself.

* * *

"And you _will_ have all those tasks done by supper," Gertrude Barkhorn demanded. "Do you understand, Lieutenant Hartmann?"

Erica smiled and gave her compatriot a playful salute. "Javol, Trude!" Gertrud raised her left eyebrow yet still smirked. She may have demanded more respect watched Erica stretch her arms out and dance away. Gertrude couldn't help but smirk as she watched Erica skip away. She felt like she had gotten through to Erica for once.

Erica continued to skip and run through the hall with a smile and let the piece of paper that Trude had put in her hand slip away into the halls. She paid no attention as the list of chores that Gertrude had given her and did not bother looking back as the list fluttered through the air. Chores were the last thing on her mind to do on a day like today. On a day when the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was not expecting any neuroi attacks and she was not required to do any training Erica figured she would take time to relax. Maybe she would draw doodles in her sketchbook or read comics the whole day. Even more importantly was the time afforded by a quiet day to get some sleep in. That was what Erica looked forward to the most.

As she glided through the hallways toward her room in a fleet footed manner Erica noticed something peculiar. A pungent smell began to permeate throughout the hallway, a smell which she had never smelled before. She sniffed the air again and raised her eyebrows. It was a strong scent, one that burned her nostrils slightly, but not one she felt was all that unpleasant. She sniffed the air a few more times and wondered where it could be coming from.

She continued to sniff the air and eventually, with the same skill that she could use to detect neuroi in the sky, determined the direction of the scent and began to follow it. Her arms remaining outstretched and her movement ever flighty, Erica moved down the hall and continue to sniff the air as the scent grew stronger and stronger. And after a couple minutes of walking down the hall, she not only was getting the smell of the scent in her nose, but was beginning to hear the chatter of two of her squadron-mates in her ears. And in a few short moments of walking she came upon the source of the smell and noise.

* * *

"And so that...that story...is how I met Senor Guerrero, Lucchini," Shirley stated. She took another hit from the joint and blew out the smoke. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiitt...that was a good time."

Francesca did not respond. The witch from Liberion looked up at the rafters in her room with her arms spread out.  
Her left leg was hanging off the bed and her Liberion officer's uniform was unbuttoned to reveal her white blouse, a blouse which bulged due to the mass of her large breasts. In her right hand, she held the joint she had rolled in her fingers. She took a drag from it and blew out the smoke through her nose before was sitting up on the rafters in her typical fashion atop a Romagnan blanket. The two witches had been smoking the joint for about half an hour and the effects of the cannabis were already in full swing.

"How you feeling..., Lucchini?"

"I'm doing alright," the young witch replied. She coughed twice and then exhaled. "Feeling just..._molto...__buono_." She paused and then hung herself by her legs upside down from the rafters, giggling with glee as she swung back and forth. As she swung back and forth from the rafters though she began to notice something in her eyes, the image of a person standing in the doorway. She was not sure of it was actually a person at first and continued to swing about until the figure of the person did not move. "Shirley?"

"Yeah?"

"I think someone is...in...I mean...at..the door."

"Ha, funny," Shirley giggled.

"Seriously...I think someone is in the doorway looking at us..."

Shirley took another hit from the joint and blew the smoke out of her nose before giggling again. "The door is shut, Lucchini...No one is there." She began to roll over on her side to face the door. "Stop bullshitting me..."

When she finished rolling over and settling in on her side Shirley got a good look at the doorway. When she saw the doorway her jaw fell open and the joint she had rolled fell from her fingers to the floor. Standing in the doorway, with a sly look on her face and wearing her black and silver Karlsland military jacket was the Black Devil of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Shirley let out a few vocalizations before she could ever utter a word. Francesca beat her to the chance.

"H-H-H-Har-Har-Harrrrrt-Hart-t-t-t-t-mannn..." Lucchini stammered. Erica smirked at Francesca's stuttering.

Shirley felt her face begin to turn red and put her left hand onto her forehead. Erica began to giggle and her smirk grew wider. "Wiener Dog," Shirley said slowly. She felt her face flush itself. "Oh...fuck..."


End file.
